


Driving Lessons

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: There are some lessons Ron doesn't mind.





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Brilliant idea, going into the village for the night.”

 

When she didn’t answer, he glanced over.  He could barely see her in the darkening sky, but he could tell that she was grinning – one of her ‘just you wait, I have something planned’ grins – and he was immediately curious.

 

Ron forced himself to refocus his eyes back on the road, still accustoming himself to the methods of driving.  It had only been a few weeks since he’d passed his test, and while he’d mastered many aspects, he was still sometimes distracted by the goings on around him so he did his best to concentrate entirely upon driving while behind the wheel.

 

The trip from the Burrow to Ottery St. Catchpole was an easy one, and there was very little traffic, especially at night.  In fact, since they’d left the village proper, he hadn’t seen any other vehicles on the road at all.

 

Going into town for a night out was Hermione’s idea, and she had suggested that they take the car to allow him an opportunity to practice a bit more at night.  Actually, since she’d started helping him to prepare for his driving test, she’d insisted that they take the car nearly everywhere.  And now, after a nice quiet dinner, they were heading back to the Burrow to retrieve Hugo.

 

Ron was about to try again when he felt Hermione’s hand on his thigh.  He ventured a second glance her way, and this time, she was staring at him intently.

 

“I’m proud of you for taking your driving so seriously,” she said quietly.  “But you seem to have forgotten one very important rule.”

 

He gulped as her hand slipped from his thigh into his crotch.  “You have to remember to always keep your eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel at all times,” she purred, leaning closer and turning his head back towards the road with her unoccupied hand.  “Staying focused and not losing concentration is one of the most important aspects of driving.”

 

Ron nodded.  “Mmm … okay,” he muttered as her fingers deftly unbuttoned his fly, and her hand slipped inside.  Was she kidding?  How was he supposed to stay focused with her hand rubbing him like that?

 

“You know, it’s occurred to me,” she said in her determined, sexy-as-hell, come hither voice as she leaned over, “that I never did properly congratulate you on passing your driving test, Ron.”

 

His grip tightened and he almost lost control of the wheel as she freed his now very hard erection from his trousers and slid her mouth down around him.

 

“Aw fuck,” he groaned as he couldn’t resist the urge to look down at his lap, where all he could make out was his wife’s messy hair spread across it.  Somehow, he forced himself to keep his eyes open and on the dark road ahead of him and to keep his hands from delving into her hair as her mouth worked up and down at a brutally fast pace.

 

The thoughts that this was _his Hermione_ leaning across the seat and sucking him off as he attempted to stay focused on driving, along with the vibrations of the car and the sheer bliss of having her hot, wet, exceptionally talented mouth around him combined to bring him to the edge in no time at all.  Not trusting himself to be able to keep the car on the road, he slammed on the brakes, put the car in park, and threw his head back against the seat, her hair gripped between his fingers.

 

It was less than a minute before he came, her name and his moans echoing inside the car.

 

He opened his eyes to Hermione’s face inches from his, now wearing her ‘mission accomplished’ grin.  He clutched her face between his hands and kissed her hard.  When they broke apart, he brushed the hair back from her face.

 

“Damn,” he mumbled, and she laughed softly. 

 

“Quite impressive,” she teased.  “Of course, you did have to pull over.  I suppose we’ll need to practice until you’ve mastered those concentrations skills.”

 

Ron grinned.  “Don’t think I could master concentrating while you did that, no matter how many lessons you spring on me.”

 

Hermione smiled seductively.  “I suppose I’ll just have to keep working with you then, being a proper teacher and all.  Perhaps your parents wouldn’t mind having Hugo again next weekend?  We could drive into the country, you know, and practice a bit more.”

 

“You’re on,” Ron replied with a sigh, thankful that his wife took her challenges seriously and knowing that this was one he wouldn’t mind being nagged over.


End file.
